Episode 24 of 33: Our Town, Part I
by Ladydragon Guinevere
Summary: “You wanna like, um, spend the night with me?” Our Town, Part I: Lies, Truths, Acts and Confessions.


_A/N: Another unbeta'd version, will hopefully be replaced in the future!_

** Episode 24: ****Our Town, Part I: Lies, Truths, Acts and Confessions **

[Chase's house, Friday morning]

Patty leans against the doorpost to Angela's bedroom. "Good morning, honey. So, are you excited about tonight?"

Angela reacts kinda grumpy. "Not really, why?"

Walking in Angela's room, Patty sits downs at her bed. "You know, I never told you this, but Camille and I sort of went through the same thing as you and Rayanne are."

"What? You mean Camille slept with a guy you liked?"

Slightly embarrassed Patty answers, "Actually, it was the other way around. He wasn't into her anymore, but I never should have done it. When she found out, she was *very* mad at me. I can't blame her, ofcourse."

"*You* did such a thing? You?" Sitting up straight, Angela is all ears.

"Yes, I did. And like I said, it's not something I'm proud of. We were both in college then."

"So, what happened next? I mean, you're still friends now, so, how did you make it up to her?"

"She forgave me, eventually. And I am still grateful to her for doing that. That's why I'm hoping you can do the same thing to Rayanne. Although I completely understand it, if you can't." Patty puts her hand on Angela's arm for a moment.

Drawing her legs up, Angela rests her chin upon them. "Mom, I am still in shock. *You* betrayed Camille..."

"I know, I know, honey. I am only telling you this because I hope it will help you decide things better. I have learned a *lot* from it, believe me…" Patty flushes.

"Yeah, I understand. But still, you were like *Rayanne*… I never would have pictured you as a wild one!"

"I made a few mistakes. That doesn't make me a wild one. Neither does it make me a bad person, for that matter. Just like Rayanne isn't…"

"I know…" Spinning her eyeballs, Angela plops down back on her bed, thinking about everything she just heard while her mother walks out of the room.

_Angela VO: "I cannot believe what my mother just told me. It's like, you have this image of your parents. They're like, your parents. They aren't supposed to have a social life, not even __a past social life. Especially if that past social life is a nasty one... They aren't supposed to have sex, especially not for fun. It's far too embarrassing to think about your parents having sex."_

"_Seeing those pictures the other day of my mom and her old boyfriend, was so weird. She had a life before she met my dad. It's like I keep forgetting that my mom is actually a normal person, who is not always in control, and is capable of making mistakes, no matter how perfect she always looks. She is not just a mother who exists to make my life worse. She was a daughter herself, once…" _

[Jordan's car pulls over in front of the Chase's house]

Smiling, Angela walks out the front door and gets in Jordan's car. "Good morning!"

"Morning…" A quick kiss is all Angela gets before Jordan drives off. "You know, I was like, thinking…"

"Yeah…?"

Jordan puts his hair behind his ears. "You know, you're like, going to the play tonight?" His eyes wander over the road, only to flicker at Angela briefly.

"And you're like, not."

"I'm not, no. But maybe, I could, like, pick you up afterwards?" Avoiding her eyes, Jordan stares at the road.

"It's a Friday night, Jordan, I don't know like, how long I can stay away after the play. And since we'll be going with the *whole* family, well…"

Jordan's eyes glance at Angela's quickly, displaying hope. "I was hoping, like, well, my dad's out of town, so…"

"What about your mom then?" Angela has never heard Jordan mention his parents. She still doesn't know that much about him, actually.

"She umm, she hasn't been around for years…" Jordan's eyes display a kind of sadness.

"What do you mean? Did she pass away?" Angela puts her hand on Jordan's arm to show him she's giving him her full attention.

"No, she took off, like, when I was three," Jordan swallows away a lump in his throat that wasn't there before.

"Oh my God, Jordan, I am like, so sorry for you! I didn't know… I mean, you never told me…"

"It's okay, I mean, I'm used to it, I guess…" His eyes show he's telling the truth. It's not painful anymore to him, most of the time.

_Angela VO: "__Jordan's mom *left* him when he was just little. What kind of monster does that to her child? How can someone leave behind a cute, little Jordan Catalano, and never look back? Suddenly my mom doesn't seem so bad after all…" _

"I'm really sorry Jordan, I don't know like, what to say right now. I mean, wow…" Angela is struggling to find the right words; it feels like she's been smacked in her face.

"Don't worry. I'm okay, you know that, right?" Jordan flashes his eyes at her again quickly, in-between eyeing the traffic.

"I know, Jordan. You're more than okay." The smile Angela gives him won't stop her heart from aching.

Almost afraid to bring up his question again after shocking Angela; Jordan hesitatingly asks her, "So, what about like, tonight then? You wanna like, um, spend the night with me?"

"I'm not sure…" Flabbergasted, Angela's emotions go back and forth between indignation and excitement. Should she be offended he wants to have sex with her this soon, or should she be flattered?

"I didn't mean…" Jordan's eyes display desperation as his brain tries to seek the right words. "I mean, if you're like, not ready, it's okay." He tries to reassure her he's willing to wait, if that is what she wants.

Right away, Angela's heart melts. He's not pushing her like he tried to do before, and it makes her love him even more. She actually feels ready to have sex with him.

"You know Jordan, as much as I would want to come over to your house, I don't think I can pull it off. I mean, like, what do I tell my parents? That I'm spending the night over at Jordan Catalano's house? They will ground me for like, the rest of my life!" Angela's eyes spark with fire at the thought of her parent's reaction, no, even worse, her mother's reaction!

"Can't you just, like, tell them you're crashing at Rayanne's or something?"

"I don't know… I'd have to lie to my parents like, big time... And Rayanne and me are not that close yet, you know." Angela eyes Jordan closely; he has given this a lot of thought already, or so it seems. It's not that she doesn't want to or anything… Like the other day, when his hands were feeling her up… Damn, she came close to surrendering herself to him completely!

"I know… It was just like, an idea…" Jordan's voice sounds regretful, Angela didn't react the way he hoped she would do. He hates himself for asking her to do this thing; what if she still isn't ready?

"You're making this hard on me, Jordan. Maybe if you told me sooner, I could have…"

"Look, forget it. I should have known…" Jordan wishes he never asked her; the risk of losing her is too big, he should have known that.

Catching the sorrow in his eyes Angela tries to reassure him. "It's not like I'm saying 'no' or anything, just let me think about it, okay?"

"Whatever," Jordan closes him self off again, his face looks blank while he focuses on the traffic.

[School, girls restroom]

In the restroom Rayanne and Rickie are talking. Rayanne greets Angela enthusiastically, "Yo, Angelica! I'm like, so glad you're coming to watch the play tonight!"

"I wouldn't want to miss it, Rayanne." Even if Angela's mom decided for her in the end, it is still the truth.

In between bites from her candy-bracelet Rayanne addresses Angela. "So, like, Amber's throwing me this party afterwards. Just a few friends, nothing like the party I threw ofcourse, but, um, would you like to come over? Tino will be there too!"

"Please, Angela, just come! It'll be just like old times!" Rickie pleads Angela with his eyes. It would be great if she could hang with them again, and if *he* could hang with both of them again without having to feel guilty.

"I'd have to check like, with my parents, you know, and I think I sorta have other plans already…" Angela is torn; she would actually *like* to go over to Rayanne's, but she can't let Jordan down either.

"What do you mean, sorta? What kind of plans?" Rayanne leans in closer to Angela.

Angela keeps her voice down. "Jordan just asked me if I like, wanted to come over to his place tonight. His dad's like, out of town, or something." Saying it out loud, no matter how softly, makes her truly aware of the meaning of Jordan's proposal.

"What?!" Rayanne and Rickie both react at the same time.

"Jordan Catalano just like, asked you to spend the night with him and you are having doubts? Just go, Angelica! What's there to think about?" Rayanne bounces up and down with excitement.

"Oh my God Angela!" Rickie slaps his hand on his chest.

"I know, I think I want to go, but, what do I tell my parents?" Angela keeps searching her mind for the right thing to do.

"Tell Pattycake, I've like asked you to come to my party, and that I like insisted you sleep over! And tell her not to worry, since Amber will like definitely be around this time."

Angela's face saddens. "But… I do want to come to your party, Rayanne. I was hoping, you know, we could like, be friends again…"

"As your friend I'm like, telling you to go home with Jordan Catalano! The party's like, probably going to suck anyway, you know, with Amber being around and all."

"You really wouldn't mind?" Angela is thankful Rayanne understands her choice, though she can't help but feel Rayanne still owes her a few favours after what she did. If Rayanne would insist she come over to her party instead of going home with Jordan, she wouldn't be a good friend, right? Hope dawns upon Angela; maybe this plan will work after all!

"Please, I like, know what's best for you. And that is, like, Jordan Catalano." For now it's enough to know that Angela forgave her. There will be other parties.

"Yeah, Angela, just like, grab this chance!"

Angela gives Rayanne a hug. She didn't realise how much she missed having her around until this moment.

_Angela VO: "Tonight I am __most likely going to have sex for the first time, ever. I am going to go over to Jordan Catalano's house, where we will be all alone, all night long. And I have to say, it scares the crap out of me, even if I have been thinking about it a lot, of course. Tomorrow, I may not be a virgin anymore. _

_I wonder what his room looks __like; I wonder what he will think of me. I wonder what it will feel like to finally do it, and I wonder what he will look like, completely naked. Oh my God, I have to stop envisioning him naked, or everyone will be able to tell what I am thinking of…" _

[Yearbook room]

"Brian, are you all set for tonight? You know what kind of pictures I need for the story about the leading role in "Our Town"? Sharon is pacing around the room.

"Yeah, I know. I'll just stalk Rayanne till she smacks the camera out of my face. Sometimes being a photographer sucks, you know."

"You're just doing your job. And try not to show your loathing for her through your pictures, please?"

Brian answers sarcastically, "Is it that obvious?"

"The whole school like, knows! And remember; take some shots during rehearsals as well!" Sharon usually has faith in Brian, but lately his mind seems to be off…

"Yeah, it's not like I have anything else to do." Brian walks away and mumbles to himself, "I mean, besides my extra courses, tutoring, letter-writing for the reading-impaired, ticket-sales for some stupid play I'm not even interested in, being rejected and ignored by every girl I find even remotely interesting, the absence of a love-life or even a social life for that matter, I'm not busy. At all!"

A little concerned, Delia watches Brian walk away, "He's not like going, psycho on us, is he?"

Sharon confesses her worries, "With Krakow you can never be too sure. He's clearly suffering from the whole Jordan-Angela thing."

"Don't tell me he's still trying to get with her?"

"In my opinion, I don't think he'll *ever* be over her. It's sad, you know. Especially when you know he helped them get back together." Sharon feels sorry for Brian, she really does.

"That's a dumb thing to do, for such a smart-ass."

"Brian isn't half bad, you know. He like, helped Jordan Catalano write Angela a letter, even though he's in love with her him self. It means he like, puts Angela's happiness first…" Sharon feels the need to defend her childhood-friend.

"If you put it that way…" Delia's opinion on Brian seems to change after Sharon's remark.

"I know he like, did an unforgivable, low thing to you, but imagine what he will do for you once you've won his heart! I feel kind of sorry for him, you know."

"Strangely enough, I feel sorry for him too, all of a sudden. So, what are you saying, I should give him another chance?"

"Maybe that is what I'm saying. Maybe you should like, make some things clear to him first, though. Like that he should get Angela off his mind, for instance." Sharon wanders through the room, gathering papers.

"I mean, Rickie is very safe to be in love with and all, but some physical loving would make a nice change…" Delia's cheeks are glowing instantly at the thought of Rickie.

Sharon's facial expression turns sombre in a heartbeat. "You know, come to think of it, physical loving is like, so overrated!"

"What? But I thought, you and Kyle, like, still--"

"No. Never again. Ever. No way."

"Did something bad happen, Sharon?"

"I'm not sure." Sharon continues in a whispering tone of voice, "I may be, you know, pregnant…"

Delia slaps a hand over her mouth with shock. "Oh my God Sharon! How… What… I mean…"

"I'm still waiting for my period, it's due in a like a week or so. Then I will know for sure." Sharon plops down in a seat.

"That's horrible, Sharon! Have you told him already?"

"No, besides you and Angela nobody like, knows. So, shh." Sharon puts up her finger to her lips. "No need to be alarming him yet."

"I guess you're right. Your period may come after all, and then you've, like, scared the crap out of him for no reason."

"Exactly!" Sharon stares into oblivion, wondering what will happen to her and her life.

[At the restaurant place]

The workers are busy painting the upper half of the walls in a heavenly blue kind of colour. The lower half of the wall consists of wainscoting.

Graham just walks into the room when Hallie walks in, "Hey, Hallie! What's up? You look happy!"

"Hey Graham! Do I? Well, you'll never believe what happened!" Hallie's cheeks are glowing with excitement. "Your brother asked me out on a date!"

"That's not so hard to believe…" Graham chuckles, asides from seeing the sparks fly between them; Neill is also like, a serial-dater of some sorts.

"Who would have thought…? Love *does* happen in the strangest places!" Hallie is floating on cloud nine, she practically dances around the restaurant.

"I am so glad you and my brother are getting along. It's such a relieve to me!" Graham is sincerely happy for her and Neill; but most of all for himself and Patty.

"You don't mind, do you?"

"I couldn't be happier, trust me."

"Me neither…" Hallie smiles and her mind drifts off again.

[In Mr Katimski's classroom]

"Gee whiz, I can't believe the um, play is tonight already! I am so excited!" Mr Katimski is sitting at his desk, his eyes going round the classroom.

Some kids respond to Mr Katimski's remark, but most of them just hang in their seats, bored out of their minds, or sleepy.

Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, Angela looks around the classroom until her eyes meet Jordan's. Smiling, she gives him a note. Over the last few weeks his reading skills have improved somewhat already, but just to make sure he won't be confused, she tried to keep it as short as possible.

Jordan divides his attention between the note and Angela, eyes flicking back and forth. Opening it, it reads:

"_Jordan,_

_Pick me up after the play tonight._

_I will go home with you._

_Love, Angela"_

_Angela VO: "__If you don't know about Jordan's reading-problem, you'd think he is like, studying the note. But I know he's trying really hard to decipher the words."_

After glancing at the note for a while, Jordan looks up again and gives Angela the most gorgeous, yet shy smile she's ever seen. Goosebumps travel all over her body because of the way he looks at her.

Shutting his eyes, Jordan leans back in his chair; like it hurts to look at the world again. Or maybe what's on the inside of his eyes is just better.

_Angela__ VO: "I've been meaning to ask Jordan why he shuts his eyes like, all the time, but I think he doesn't know the answer to it him self. Then again, do I really wanna know?" _

Rayanne raises her hand, not awaiting any permission to continue, she asks her teacher, "Yo, Mr K, are we sold out for tonight?"

Startled from his thoughts, Mr Katimski looks around and spots Rayanne's raised hand. "I believe we almost are, um, yes, Emily. There are only twenty-five tickets left."

Immediately, Brian blushes. That is the exact number of tickets he has left. His assignment was to sell thirty tickets, but he only managed to sell five. Four went to the Chases, and one to some girl he doesn't even know. He raises his hand.

Mr Katimski checks his seating chart and addresses Brian, "Yes, Brian, is it?"

"Mr Katimski, if anyone else wants those tickets, you know, to sell them, or buy them, I know where they are." Brian feels bad for not fulfilling this task. Then again, he has had enough things on his mind lately.

"Yes, Brian, thank you. I know you were supposed to sell them, but it's okay. Gee whiz, there are worst things!" Mr Katimski assures Brian by nodding slightly.

Brian mumbles low, "I know…"

The bell rings, and over the screeching of chairs and gathering of books Mr Katimski raises his voice at the class. "Drama-people, please don't forget um, to come to the final rehearsal after school!" All of the students leave the classroom, some talking to another one.

Seeking out her hand, Jordan hooks up with Angela. "So, tonight…"

Angela reacts kinda shy. "Yeah, tonight. So, I'm telling my parents I'm staying at Rayanne's. She invited me to come over to her house, since her mother's throwing her a party. So it's a good alibi. But I figured it'd be easier to tell you this in person, instead of writing it all down on the note."

"Yeah… I mean, reading is like, becoming easier, but, you know…" A faint smile, displaying his happiness, is lighting up Jordan's face.

"I know." Angela gives Jordan an understanding look. He's come a long way in a short time, and she's proud of him. She's kind of happy to be in on his secret.

"Excuse me…" Brian pushes Angela and Jordan aside, and storms past them. He overheard their conversation. Angela is doing something with Jordan Catalano tonight and she tells her mom she's staying at Rayanne's.

He *so* did not want to hear that. He doesn't ever want to hear anything regarding Angela again. It makes him sick to think about what Jordan Catalano and Angela might be doing tonight; sick with jealousy.

As he flees past them, Jordan eyes Brian. "What's his rush?"

"Probably off to do some extra credit assignment or something, who knows…?" Thinking about what might happen tonight, has made Angela incredibly happy; and totally unaware to the things that are happening in the world around her.

[Drama room, after school]

"Am I really supposed to wear this? Are you kidding me? It's like an old Hessian bag! How am I ever supposed to impress anyone by wearing this?! Can't we update this play a little Mr K?" Rayanne holds up her costume and makes a disgusted face.

Mr Katimski shakes his head. "Gee whiz, Rayanne, we've already updated the play too much, in my humble opinion! All the decors, you know, weren't even supposed to be there! The play was meant to be played with three props only: a chair, a table, and a, um, ladder."

Rayanne cocks his eyebrow at him. "I still think the play would have been better off with wardrobe-updates, instead of decors and props."

"Rayanne, you will impress more people by showing um, your acting skills, than showing them your--"

"My what? My body? I can't help it I look this good! If we were meant to hide our bodies, we would have been born with clothes on!" Rayanne's hands follow the curves of her body and she strikes a Marilyn-Monroe-pose.

Mr Katimski responds sarcastic, "And a very passionate speech in favour of acting in the nude that was, Miss Graff, very impressive indeed! Save your persuasiveness for tonight, my dear child."

His camera hanging around his neck, Brian walks in. Loudly, Mr Katimski greets him, "Well, hello, Brian! Have you come to sell us your tickets?"

"Very funny. No, as you can see I am supposed to take some pictures for the school paper and Yearbook." Brian holds up his camera like he feels the need to justify his presence.

Mr Katimski puts his hands together in a clapping noise, "Aah, excellent! Just do your thing then, we'll pretend you're not even here!"

"That's the story of my life anyway…" Brian takes a seat in the otherwise empty audience.

"Rayanne, gee whiz! What have you been doing to that costume?!" Mr Katimski eyes Rayanne, who has torn off so much of the skirt-part of the dress it resembles a mini-dress now. She flaunts her legs, her hands gliding from her ankle all the way up to her thigh.

Rayanne asks way too innocent, "What? You don't like it? I wanna bet Krakow likes it, or am I wrong here, Krakow?" Stopping in front of Brian, she walks over the stage; her hands sliding over her legs again.

Sure enough Brian's eyes follow the movement of Rayanne's hands, which in their turn follow the curves of her leg. His throat feels dry as he speaks, "Could you cut it out, for once! You keep accusing me of looking at your legs, but I explained it to you before! I am looking from the point of a photographer!"

"So, Krakow, why don't you get a hold of your fine-tuned instrument then, and like, point it at little ol' me…" Seductively, Rayanne's fingertip lingers on her lips, only to disappear between her lips, suckling at it gently.

"I don't do fake shots." Brian flushes and tries to avert his eyes.

"Nothing fake up here, Krakow. What you see, is what you get!" Rayanne stomps to the other side of the stage again.

Mr Katimski can barely watch; his hand is covering up his eyes. "Gee whiz, could you two stop this, please? Rayanne, I can't approve of that um, costume, no way. I am going to have to dig up um, another one. Let's just rehearse some more, and I'll find you another costume later."

"My, isn't the moonlight terrible?" Rayanne recites her first line and seems to lose herself in her character quickly.

While Rayanne and Brett are rehearsing their piece, Brian moves around the room to get some good shots. He can't resist taking a close-up shot of Rayanne's legs, showing from under her mini-dress. Even though he despises her, loathes her even, he's feeling strangely attracted to her. She's not like any girl he knows. She's not a girl, for that matter. She's a full-grown woman, with curves in all the right places, and the confidence to show them off. Even if she treats him worse than Angela; which is hardly possible.

[Chase's house, supper time]

The whole family is sitting down and eating dinner when Angela asks airily, "So, mom, is it okay if I go over to Rayanne's after the play tonight? Amber's throwing her a party, and she asked me to come."

Patty raises an eyebrow, "A party? At Rayanne's?"

Trying to get attention as well, Danielle interrupts the conversation. "This kid from my class, you know what he did? He just *farted* when we were all reading quietly!"

"Don't worry mom, it'll be fine. Amber will be there like, the entire time." Angela tries to reassure her mother.

Patty responds sarcastically, "Oh, well, if Amber is there…"

"Oh, come on, mom! You're the one who insisted I forgive Rayanne!" Seriously, Angela eyes her mother. She told her the sad story about her and Camille for a reason, right?

"You're twisting my words, Angela! I never urged you to do so; I just made you see it from another perspective!" Patty hates it when her words are being used against her.

"Exactly, and that's what I am trying to do now. I want to be friends again with Rayanne."

Looking at everyone at the table in turn, Danielle continues, "And you know what happened next? The teacher kicked him out! And you know what he did while he walked out of the classroom? He farted again! Boys are like, such pigs!!!"

Patty sighs. "I know, Angela, it's just, the last party you went to, over there, didn't end that well." Shivers crawl down her back when she thinks back of that night.

"I know that mom. But Amber won't let that happen again. And Rayanne has learned too, she's not like, doing drugs or anything that stupid anymore."

"Patty, give Angela this opportunity. She didn't let you down at that last party, did she?" Graham takes hold of his wife's hand.

Danielle interrupts the conversation angrily, "Why doesn't anyone listen to what *I* have to say? Like, ever?!"

"Please mom?!" Angela's eyes plead with her mom's to let her go tonight. It's a good thing her mother doesn't know the truth… Or is she that transparent?

"Well, I guess it's okay then. I trust you, you know that. If something bad happens, you know what to do. And Danielle, we *do* listen to what you are saying, dear."

"Yeah mom, I know what to do. I will call you if anything happens." Angela continues nonchalantly, "Oh and mom, is it okay if I spend the night there too? It will save you or dad a trip late at night…"

Patty falls silent for a moment. "Well, apparently it's very important to you, so…" She didn't see that one coming.

Angela's face is glowing with hope, "Is that a yes? Please, mom?"

"Yes, it's a yes. Just promise me you'll live up to my trust, Angela." Patty isn't feeling a hundred percent sure about this, but she will have to trust her daughter anyway.

"I will, mom. You know me." Smiling, Angela gets up from her chair and gives her mom a hug. Patty is taken by surprise, but grasps the moment and hugs her daughter back.

Danielle sobs, "No, you're *not* listening. You never are. It's always about Angela here."

Releasing her self from her embrace with Angela, Patty looks at Danielle. "Honey, that's not true! We had to discuss this, that's true, but it doesn't mean you're less important to us!"

Danielle crosses her arms in front of her. "If that's true, then what was I talking about?"

"You said boys are pigs. Now, are you satisfied?" Patty recaps her youngest daughter's story.

Danielle mumbles, "That wasn't like the *only* thing I was saying…"

_Angela VO: "__I thought for sure my mom had me figured out. I don't think I've ever lied to my parents this big-time before. I was trying to stay all cool and nonchalant about it, but I was sweating like a pig. I was deathly afraid it was like, written all over my face. "Liar! Liar! Liar!" _

_I can't even look at __my parents straight now, without feeling guilty. If only they understood how I feel about Jordan, and accepted that I am not their little girl anymore, maybe they would let me... _

_But I guess, in their eyes, I __will always remain a little girl, just like Danielle."_

[The school auditorium, later that evening]

It's a busy evening; voices humming everywhere, people are trying to get a seat. On the stage the last preparations are being made, and the lighting is being tested. Some actors are running through the halls to guide their families to near-stage seats.

Walking in, Angela and her family encounter Amber. Patty greets her, "Oh hi, Amber! Isn't this exciting?"

Amber seems very anxious. "Oh, I am so psyched! I am so proud of Rayanne for getting up there!"

"I totally understand! I can't wait to see how she's doing! What a nice idea of you by the way; to throw her a party afterwards!" Patty is making polite conversation and it shows to those who know her better.

"I'm always up for a party, doesn't matter what the reason is. But I am very proud of Rayanne, so I thought it would be a good way to show her my support." Amber is glancing around, looking for someone.

"Yes, it is, it's such a good way to show it. And thank you for inviting Angela, too."

"Oh, of course! Rayanne insisted she come by and sleep over, and it's always a pleasure to have this angel around."

Sounding a little too sweet, Amber gives Angela a hug and whispers in her ear, "Don't worry, Rayanne told me you're not coming. I'll play along, honey."

Trying to hide her flushing face, Angela is prolonging Amber's embrace until she feels the heat subside from her cheeks.

_Angela VO: "Rayanne actually told her mother that I am going to spend the night at Jordan's house?! It's __like; Amber knows I am going to have sex for the first time tonight! That is like, so embarrassing! I had forgotten how close Rayanne and her mother are, obviously. I can't imagine ever letting my mother in on a secret like this, not even in an alternate reality. Jeez, my mother approving a thing like this would even be unthinkable!"_

"Thanks, Amber, for like, having me." Gratitude beams from Angela's eyes as she lets go of Amber.

Pinching Angela's cheek, Amber winks at her. "Always a pleasure, Angel." She takes off, and the Chases walk a little ahead to find four seats next to each other.

"Hey, it's still early, so I'm gonna go and see who else is here." Angela gets up and walks into the girls' restroom where Sharon happens to be, putting on her lipstick. "Hey!"

"Hey, you're really here! So, are you and Rayanne like, totally cool again?" Sharon gives Angela an inquisitive look.

"We're getting there," Angela smiles faintly.

"That's like, good to hear, you know. She was like, really miserable without you. And I know how much that sucks…"

Recollecting her ridiculous behaviour towards Sharon in the past, Angela kinda flushes. "Yeah, I know. So, how are you doing?"

Sharon's facial expression changes instantly from relaxed to stressed. "My period still isn't due and it's driving me *crazy*! I like, feel nauseous, half the time, and…"

"Look, Sharon, I'm sure it's nothing. You're probably just imagining things because you're nervous."

"I hope so too, but I will be like so glad when I finally get my period! It's like, I go the bathroom like thirty times a day, to check if my period is there already. But, nothing happens. It's so frustrating!"

"Oh Sharon, I feel so bad for you." Angela gives Sharon a big hug to show her support.

"Thanks, Chase face. So, how are things with you and Jordan?" Sharon backs out of their embrace and fixes her eyes curiously onto Angela's.

For the second time in minutes, Angela flushes. "Well, funny you should ask that… He has asked me to spend the night as his house, tonight…"

"What? Oh my God Angela! Are you doing it? I mean, are you going to spend the night?"

"Yup, I still can't believe I'm doing this. I like, told my parents this horrible lie about spending the night at Rayanne's, and they bought it. It makes me feel so bad, but they won't let me go otherwise, you know, so what else am I supposed to do? They have to stop treating me like a kid!" The slight tremor in Angela's voice makes her words come out not totally convincing.

Sharon jumps up and down with exhilaration. "Oh Angela, this is so exciting! Tonight you will lose your virginity! Just promise me one thing…?"

Angela knows what Sharon is about to tell her and smiles at her. "Let me guess: do it safely?"

"Yes! I can't like, tell you enough! *Don't* lose your head, and don't let him persuade you by giving you some bullshit-story about his size or whatever."

"Guys actually *do* that?" With her mouth open wide, Angela gazes at Sharon.

"Some guys will say the most ridiculous thing to get out of using anything, trust me."

"Thanks for the head's up."

"Oh, and Angela? You know that time, like, when I said that um… you could so much better than Jordan Catalano…?" She squints her eyes like she is expecting Angela to punch her.

"I mean, that was like, when he didn't want to acknowledge your existence, but it's different now. He is different now; treating you with the respect you deserve, so..."

"Yeah, I know you why you said it then. It's okay. Thanks, Sharon."

"One last thing though: don't forget to *enjoy* it. I mean, spending an entire night with Jordan Catalano, that's got to be like a dream-come-true for you!"

"Yeah, I know. I'm scared out of my mind, and my stomach-butterflies won't stop fluttering, but I can't wait…" Angela's cheeks flush again at the thought of the very near future.

"Good luck, Angela," Sharon eyes Angela like a chicken eyeing her chicks, proud, but concerned.

[Backstage, 15 minutes before the show starts]

The actors are walking from one way to another; some are putting their make-up on, others are putting on their costumes. More people are walking around with props, and pieces of décor. Mr Katimski is hopping from one person to another, to check all sorts of things. In the midst of this chaos Brian Krakow is taking snap shots of the entire cast and crew. Rickie is helping Rayanne put on her make-up.

Rayanne seems jittery. "Did you like, see all those people out there, Rickie?! I'm nervous as hell! I need my flask…"

"Rayanne! I have faith in you! You're gonna do this without alcohol! You can do it!"

"Yeah, just like that time I had to sing in Catalano's band, remember?"

Rayanne jumps up from her chair, and walks over to her belongings. She looks around to see if nobody is watching and she grabs the flask from her coat pocket. Rayanne pours the liquor down her throat, just as Brian catches her through the lens of his camera. Hesitating to take a picture of this moment he lowers his camera.

Looking up, Rayanne sees Brian stare in her direction. "What are you looking at Krakow?"

"Nothing, I was just leaving," Brian feels like he got caught with his hand in the cookie-jar; which is totally ridiculous since he caught *her* doing something illegal.

Rayanne points at him. "You're a little pervert, you know that?" She walks over to him, and stops in front of him, threateningly close. "Get of my back, Krakow, or I'll make your life miserable."

"You're already doing a pretty good job at that. I'm just supposed to take pictures of the crew and cast, and more particularly of you, since you're the leading lady. Be thankful I didn't take a picture of what I just witnessed."

"Rayanne and her flask, ooh, there's a big secret!"

Rickie approaches them. "Rayanne, why don't you give Brian a break, huh?"

Rayanne retorts sarcastically, "Yes, daddy."

Rickie sighs. "Come on, don't be like this, Rayanne. I like, *totally* understand you're nervous, but that's no reason to like, make it so hard for Brian to do his job!"

"Thanks, Rickie, but I--"

Mr Katimski raises his voice and interrupts Brian (amongst other people), "People! Can I have your attention please! Gee whiz, it's just a few minutes until curtain call, so I hope you're all ready! I wish everyone a good show! And remember, if you don't know your lines anymore, I will be behind the scenes to *help* you! Just look in my direction and it'll be fine! Oh, the thrill of the show! Now, all of you; break a leg!!!"

"Oh crap, I have to like, put on my costume. Where's my costume? Rickie--" Rayanne grabs hold of Rickie's vest and looks at him pleadingly. "You gotta like, help me!"

"Rayanne, chill! You'll be fine! Here's your costume. Let's go over here, where there's a little more privacy, okay?" Rickie leads Rayanne to an improvised dressing booth and guides her through its drapes.

Seemingly out of it, Rayanne tries to put on the costume but it's like her hands and brains aren't in synch. She's wrestling with sleeves and has her dress put on backwards. Desperately, she eyes Rickie. "I can't like, do this, Rickie. I can't!" She plops down on her butt.

"Come on, Rayanne. Here, I'll like, help you with your costume. Relax. Just forget about all those people, imagine you're up there all alone. Can you like, do that?"

Rickie helps to get Rayanne in her costume. When he's done he notices that it's the mini-version Rayanne created herself. "Rayanne, are you sure you like, want to wear *this* costume? I thought Mr Katimski had found you another one?"

"This one's fine, Rickie. Besides, there's like no time left anymore. I have to go up there in like, a couple of minutes. You heard the man…!"

"Suit yourself, Rayanne. Now, look at me!" Grabbing hold of Rayanne's arms Rickie addresses her tenderly, but firmly. "You can do this. I'm proud of you! Just forget you're acting, and pretend it's real. Imagine the pain. Forget the audience, you're doing this for you, and you alone!" Rickie gives Rayanne a hug.

"Thanks, Rickie, for being here. Now--"

After taking a deep breath, Rayanne continues sounding like a totally different person. "Let's get this show on the road! Woohoo!" She bursts out of the dressing-booth at full throttle.

**To be continued…**


End file.
